Confessions
by Princess KoKo
Summary: When Kagome, Sango and Shippo are captured by a mysterious demon, Inuyasha realizes his true feelings for Kagome. But beccause of the demon she doesn't remeber who he even is! Plz R&R No Flames!


Confessions

Chapter 1

"This hot springs is really...hot!" Shippo said as he made a face. He was getting really hot and sweaty.

"The name kind of gives that away." Kagome replied with a laugh as she gently tweeked his nose. Kagome, Sango and Shippo were all enjoying the hot springs while Inuyasha and Miroku searched for food. Kagome couldn't wait to see what they had come up with.

"Do you think the guys have found enough food yet?" Sango soundly asked. She was starting to get wrinkly meaning it was time to get out.

"Probably not but I'm ready to get out!" Shippo said as he climbed out of the hot springs and wrapped a towel around himself. The girls followed suit and quickly rubbed themselves dry. As Kagome finished pulling on her skirt a sudden rustling came to her ears.

"If those two were watching us the whole time they better start digging their graves right now." Sango said angrily as she picked up a rock and wipped it at the bushes. They heard a grunt and assuming it was either Inuyasha or Miroku they walked to the bushes. When they got there Sango realized to late that there was a demon there. "Kagome run!" she yelled as she ran back to the springs to get her weapon. It was too late though. The demon was ready.

Kogoro was sitting quietly in the bushes watching the three girls bathe. The only problem was that he couldn't hear what they were saying. Oh well. Kogoro really didn't care if they had a brain or not but sometimes it helped if they didn't. As a coyote demon in heat he wasn't really in the thinking mood. He was in a different kind of mood and those three girls were perfect, even if one was really small. Two of them were really beautiful though so that made up for the little one. Especially the one that was currently pulling on her green skirt. It was really short. Just the way he liked it. Kogoro then accidentaly shifted and seen the girl lift her head and look in his direction. Damn he thought. Then a rock hit him. Pain shot through his head.Kogoro grunted loudly. He then seen one of the girls run for her weapon and he knew he had to act.

"Kagome run!" the girl yelled as she ran. Kogoro got up. Now was the time.

"Do you think the girls are done yet?" Inuyasha asked Miroku impatiently. Truth be told he really just wanted to kick Sango and Shippo out of the springs and join Kagome. He hated not being able to go in with her but he'd never tell her that. He imagined what it would be like to be in the springs with her. Her naked body wet. His body started to stir so Inuyasha tried to re-direct his thoughts.

"Probably not." Miroku answered. What the hell is he talking about thought Inuyasha. Probably not what? Then he remebered his question. "Maybe we should go check on them." Miroku suggested with a smirk.

"You pervert. You have too many dirty thoughts for a monk. You really don't act monk-ish." Inuyasha said huffily. The problem was that that was exactly what he wanted to do.

"Awww come on. I know you want to." Miroku said while looking at Inuyasha. Did he want to? thought Miroku. He wondered if the half demon had any sexual feeling at all for Kagome. He had to. It wasn't right for a man not to want a beautiful woman such as Kagome.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" came a scream from the springs.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried as he jumped up from the ground and ran towards the springs. YES! thought Miroku. The Gods have brought him a reason to run in and get a sneak peek at the girls.

Kogoro jumped out of the bushes and grabbed the two that were closest to him, which were the short one and the beautiful one in the green skirt. The other girl had a head start but Kogoro easily caught up with her and grabbed her too. He tried muffling the noises they made but the green skirted one managed to scream. Crap thought Kogoro. Someone may be coming to help them now. He realized that he had to get out of there.

"HELP US!" scream the green skirted on as Kogoro tried to cover her mouth. "INUYASHA!" she just kept screaming. Finally he got a hand over her mouth but then the other woman started yelling.

"MIROKU!INUYASHA!" That's it thought Kogoro. He had to leave now. He quickly jumped into the forest and managed to cover the woman's mouth at the same time. He was good.

"HELP US!"..."INUYASHA!" Kagome was screaming her head off thought Inuyasha. She must really be in trouble to yell like that. Inuyasha was now really worried because he couldn't seem to find the springs.

"MIROKU!INUYASHA!" Inuyasha then heard Sango scream. Damn it. they were both in trouble meaning that Sango couldn't protect Kagome. Well at least Sango's screams helped him locate the springs. He ran around a tree which led to the springs and stopped. Where were they? Why weren't they there screaming because of something?

"Where are they?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha didn't answer. They were gone. He had come too late. It was all his fault.

"KAGOME?" Inuyasha screamed for her hoping that she would hear him and answer. There was no answer though.

"Their weapons are still here." Miroku noted as he looked around. He then saw footprints in a paw like shape. "Inuyasha look at these." Miroku said. Inuyasha walked over to take a look at the prints. They were almost canine like but he was positive that they weren't wolf or dog.

"It's a coyote demons prints." Inuyasha sniffed the air and a worried look came across his face that made Miroku scared.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Coyote demon's are known for taking woman and ahh..." Inuyasha couldn't say it.

"We'll just have to find them fast." Miroku said confidently.

"That's not it though." Inuyasha whispered.

"What else could possibly be the problem?" Miroku asked angrily.

"He's in heat."

Kagome struggled against the demon's grip but it was no use. He was so much stronger then she was. She looked over at Sango and watched as she kicked, punched and bit the demon but to no avail. The demon just kept on running to his destination. Kagome was suddenly very scared. What if Inuyasha hadn't heard her screams? Would he still come for her? For the first time since being in the feudal era Kagome actually thought that Inuyasha wouldn't come and save her. Tears started to fall down her cheeks as a realization hit her. She may never see Inuyasha again. The demon then turned to her.

"Stop crying girl." he demanded. Kagome couldn't seem to stop though. She tried but images of all the things she and Inuyasha had done together, all the fights and all the fun were running through her head making her cry harder. "I said stop girl. If you value your life you'll shut up right now!" the demon yelled at her and Kagome quickly wiped her tears and tried to block the images from her mind.


End file.
